


The party

by lunamugetsu



Series: Miraculous in Gotham [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Badass Kagami Tsurugi, Badass Luka Couffaine, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Batfamily, Crossover, Damian hates parties, Gen, Other, batfam, unless Marinette's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunamugetsu/pseuds/lunamugetsu
Summary: Charity galas were supposed to be simple and dull, even if he had to dress up in a ridiculous costume to attend this one. Who would have thought that he would have met an angel at one of the parties that he hates going to.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Miraculous in Gotham [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712050
Comments: 20
Kudos: 1298





	The party

**Author's Note:**

> I know that there's a complicated love square going on in the show, but why don't I jump onto this crossover ship instead. Also this just gave me an excuse to dress up these characters in funny costumes. Also Marinette and Damian are around 17-18 years old.

Damian tugged on his costume that Jason had oh so lovingly chose for him. And he uses that term loosely, for Jason had thought it would be hilarious for Damian to dress up as a demon for the charity gala to help fund the creation of music and art, that was being hosted by one of Gotham's socialites, who thought it would be great for everyone to dress up in costumes. His costume had him wearing a dark grey suit that would have made him look like he was from victorian england if it wasn’t for the dark red cape that was draped over his shoulders and the headband that had small demon horns set on top of his head. 

“I hate you.” he said to Jason, who was currently sporting a huge smile along with his Frankenstein’s monster costume.

“I love you too, dear demon spawn.” Oh how Damian would love to wipe the floor with Jason’s makeup covered face.

“And what are you doing here, I figured you’d rather stay home,” Damian looked over at Tim, who was in a Dr. Frankenstein costume, was currently looking at his phone.

“And miss this, not a chance. Say cheese.” Damian frowned as Tim snapped a picture from his phone.

“Come on guys, you’ve tortured Damian enough,” Dick said, he was dressed up as a ringmaster, he handed Damian a cane, it looked the image of a scepter since it didn’t really have a handle like a traditional cane and it had a figurine of a dragon wrapping around the staff with wings spread out at the top. “Y’know the deal Damian, you play nice at the party and you get to have one of your weapons on you.” he pointed to the cane and lowered his voice, “one of your knives is in there, just twist off the dragon.”

“Good.” was all Damian said as he inspected the cane before relenting and holding it properly.

“Can you at least try to act like you’re having a good time,” Dick sighed as Damian didn’t even acknowledge his request. “So who’re the people singing on [ **stage** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qK5OgQ5RCAE), I thought the hosts booked Clara Nightingale and Jagged Stone for the entertainment.” 

“They did book Jagged Stone, unfortunately Clara Nightingale couldn’t make it, so they hired one of her recommendations instead. The guitarist came with Jagged Stone,” Tim supplied

“The singer’s pretty good, better look out demon spawn, she’s dressed as an angel.” Jason nudged Damian making him scowl even more, if that was even possible. He looked over at the stage, the singer was a young brunette wearing a white long sleeved dress with angel wings and she was accompanied by a guitarist wearing a mask, a large white hat while sporting a white tux that also had a large scarf wrapped around his neck.

“Like how she looks,” Dick teased as he noticed that Damian was staring. Damian didn’t even bother acknowledging it before looking over to see his father, who was dressed up as Dracula, was talking to a woman with long blue hair who was dressed up in a fencing uniform, she was wearing sunglasses and was holding a bokken in her hands. She was accompanied by a lady who he assumed was her daughter, she was dressed up as Mulan, wearing a blue hanfu dress with a sword at her side. 

“Those are the Tsurugu’s they have a family legacy in fencing,” Tim answered seeing Damian’s confusion at the new people. The crowd clapped as the singer finished making the boys clap as well as they watched her walk off the stage.

“Looks like they know Jagged Stone,” Dick commented as they saw the singer and the guitarist walk over to Jagged Stone who was dressed up as David Bowie. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Jason asked as he saw Damian was walking away.

“I’m thirsty, I’m getting something to drink.” was all he said before walking away

* * *

Damian gave a sigh as he took a glass of punch from the snack table. He never really cared for parties, but father insisted. He looked at the snacks that were laid out on the table ranging from cookies, crackers, hor d'oeuvres, to a cheese board. He wasn’t really hungry so he was turning to look towards the stage to see that people were setting up the sound for Jagged Stone.

“These look good.” He behind to see the singer from the stage looking at the assortment cookies. She grabbed a couple of cookies and placed them in her hand before taking one and made a motion to place it in some kind of pocket. In what pocket, he thought, dresses don’t usually come with pockets. 

“Are you hoarding cookies?” the words slipped out before he could even register it. The singer froze at the motion that she had been caught and looked up at Damian.

“No, I’m eating them,” she took the cookie that she was holding and took a bite out of it. They stared at each other for a few seconds before smiling, and eventually divulging into a laugh.

“Nice to know that the angel isn’t hoarding cookies,” he said making her blush.

“I’ll have you know, this ‘angel’ was not hoarding them, I’m holding onto them for a friend,” she stated.

“A friend that’s okay with eating something that was going into your dress pocket?” 

“A really good friend.” she countered, “And I’ll have you know that I made those pockets specifically so that I can hold onto things for my friends.”

“You made them?” 

“Yup, I made the entire costume myself, except for the wings, I didn’t have enough time to make those.” She gave a little twirl showing off her work. Looking closer what he originally thought was beading on the dress was actually an embroidery made with metallic silver thread that made the dress sparkle whenever the lights hit it at the right angle. It made it look like she was glowing everytime she moved. 

“I wouldn’t peg a singing angel to be so crafty with a thread and needle.” 

“I’m not a singer by trade, I’m a designer. That’s one of the reasons why I chose to come to the charity gala. Besides being asked to sing, of course.”

“I wouldn’t have guessed, you were a natural on that stage.” he stated.

“That’s very kind of you to say, very unlike your choice of costume. I’m guessing you’re the devil?”

“Good guess, little lady, but he ain’t the devil.” Damian frowned as felt someone ruffling his hair, “You see this dude here is a demon spawn, hence the tiny horns he has.” 

“She didn’t ask you, Todd,” Damian swatted his brother’s hand away as he laughed.

“C’mon, I was just curious about why you were taking so long to get something to drink. Who would have thought that you would have struck conversation with the angel.” Damian hadn’t really thought about how long he was talking to the angel, conversation seemed to have come easily between the two of them. Perhaps it was because she had a calm attitude or that she didn’t really mind that Damian spoke in a cold tone when they were conversing. 

“I’m sorry, you are?” she asked looking at Jason Todd in confusion.  
“He hasn’t told you about me, I’m Jason Todd, this demon’s spawn’s older brother.” he introduced himself. 

“It must be nice having an older brother, uh….” Oh yeah, he never gave her his name.

“Damian,” he answered

“Demon spawn, did you not introduce yourself to her?” 

“In his defense, I didn’t introduce myself either, and we were busy talking,” she said, “So your name is Damian Todd?”

“You haven’t heard of him?” Jason asked, everyone in Gotham knew about Damian Wayne and all of Bruce’s wards. Due to the fact that the paparazzi loved taking photos of the richest family in Gotham. 

“I’m sorry, I’m from France, and I don’t really know anything about celebrities in Gotham.” she answered.

“It’s not a problem, if anything it’s refreshing. I’m actually adopted, Damian here is the only one in our family that’s related to our dear old dad,” Jason replied

“Do you have any other siblings?” she asked

“Officially, I have two other brothers, unofficially, I also have three sisters.” Damian supplied

“Must be nice to be part of such a big family, I’m an only child.”

“Trust me, you don’t want any part in it,” Damian answered.

“Aw, talking about us Damian?” Damian rolled his eyes as he saw Dick and Tim walk up to them. 

“Your brothers, Damian?” she asked 

“Unfortunately.”

“We love you too, Damian,” Dick said patting Damian’s head, “I’m Dick Grayson, he’s Tim Drake, we’re Damian’s brothers.” 

“Nice to meet you, I’m-”

“Marinette.” everyone looked up to see the Tsurugu dressed as Mulan along with the guitarist walking over to them.

“Kagami, Luka,” Marinette greeted, “Here, I got you guys some cookies.”

“Thanks Marinette,” Luka said as he took a cookie. Kagami nodded her head in thanks before taking one herself.

“Your performance on the stage was nice, I really liked it,” Tim said looking up from his phone to participate in the conversation.

“That’s sweet of you, I almost didn’t perform to be honest.”

“Really?” Damian asked

“Yeah, it took both Kagami and Luka to convince me.”

“You have talent Marinette, don’t let criticism from fools deter you,” Kagami stated

“She has a beautiful song in her heart, it would be a shame if people can’t hear it,” Luka supplied.

“I didn’t think that you would come Tsurugu, you don’t usually come to galas unless it’s required.” Tim supplied

“I go to support my friend, to go to a party for anything less is trivial,” she answered.

“Wow, aren’t you the life of the party,” Jason muttered.

“Don’t let her fool you, Kagami’s a pretty fun person to hang around,” Marinette argued

“Sure,” the boys said except for Damian. Marinette looked over at the stage and saw that there were people bringing cart onto the stage.

“What’s going on over there?” she asked.

“Oh, it’s the auction,” Damian supplied

“Auction?”

“Yeah, people donate things for people to auction off and the proceeds go towards funding,” Dick explained.

“That’s nice, I hope-”

BANG! BANG!

“EVERYONE HANDS IN THE AIR!” screams rang through the as gunshots aimed at the ceiling startled everyone. Armed masked men stormed into the hall causing people to crowd around each other in an effort of trying to feel safer. Marinette didn’t hesitate in standing in front of Luka and Kagami. Dick. Jason, Tim, and Damian all pulled away from the crowd to hide away in the corner. They could see Bruce leaving the party to suit up. 

“I’ll stay here, I’m the only one with a weapon on them, and people will just assume it’s part of my costume,” Damian said

“Want to stay with your girlfriend,” Jason teased

“Jason, not the time,” Dick reprimanded, “Damian, go back before people notice, and cover for us.” Damian nodded as he watched his brothers duck out into one of the vents.

* * *

Marinette’s heart pounded in her chest as she watched the masked men swarm the room pointing their guns into everyone’s faces making them flinch and whimper in fear. 

“Mother,” Kagami whispered as she searched for her mom through the crowd. She gave a sigh of relief as her mom was standing within a crowd of people who were surrounding her.

“It’s going to be okay, Kagami, we’ll be okay.” She said as she clutched onto Kagami’s and Luka’s hands. She looked to the snack table and then back to the armed men who were grabbing the jewelry that was going to be used for the auction. She looked back to Kagami and Luka, her eyes widened as she didn’t see Damian, Dick, Jason, or Tim.

“Where’s Damian and his brothers?” she whispered 

“Right here, angel,” a low whisper reached her ears. She looked down to see Damian sneaking around on the ground.

“Where are your brothers?”

“They got out in time, they’re going to get help, all we have to do is stall.” he answered.

“Marinette, any ideas?” Luka asked

“I got one, but you guys have to follow my lead.”

“Honestly, I’d rather you not run into the face of danger, angel.”

“Well I can’t do nothing,” Marinette said 

“We know,” Kagami and Luka said in unison 

“HEY WHAT ARE YOU WHISPERING OVER THERE!” one of the masked men yelled out to then and walked over to them. Marinette quickly whispered over to something to Luka before the man stood in front of them.

“Nothing sir,” Marinette said as she looked at the gun the man was pointing in her face.

Damian looked over at Luka who was making a movement with his hand. Looking closer he saw that Luka had pieces of cookies in his palm, with a quick flick of his wrist, he sent pieces hurtling towards one of the masked men.

“What the,” the man said before looking over at the other masked man that was yelling in Marinette’s face. He gave a shrug before looking away. Luka did it again making the man grumble in anger and walk over to the other masked man.

“Do you have a freaking problem!” the man said getting into the other man’s face making him stop yelling at Marinette.

“What’s your deal?”

“My deal is you freaking pelting me with food!”

“I don’t know what you talking about?”

“You think I’m an idiot? You’ve been pelting me with food!”

“What you talking about old man?” the two got into a heated argument making them take their focus off of them and onto each other. Damian looked over at Marinette and saw she was grabbing one of the pitchers that held one of the hot drinks. She caught Damian looking at her and gave him a wink. He looked over at Luka who was tugging off his scarf and wrapping it around his hands, he looked over at Kagami who was currently gripping her sword in her hand, guess he wasn’t the only one who wanted to have a weapon on hand. 

“Hey!” Marinette shouted making them look at her and in that split second she tossed the contents of the pitcher onto the two, catching the two off guard by the hot liquid in their face. Kagami moved first knocking her sword against one of the robber’s hand catching him off guard and letting go of the gun, moving quick she grabbed the hilt of the sword flipping it and slamming the pommel against the man’s head effectively knocking him out. Luka, on the other hand, had ran towards the man coiling the scarf around the person’s hands, binding them together and yanking the man towards him, catching the robber off-balance, and then slamming his elbow into the man’s face giving him both a bloody nose and incapacitating him. Marinette looked over to see that one of the masked figures were heading towards them, not missing a beat, she ran at the man with Damian following right behind her. Damian watched as she reached into her hair and threw something at the man’s face making him lose his line of sight. She went and punched the man in the gut making him keel over giving her the opportunity to knee him in the face but before she could make another move another person had clipped her with a gun casting her aside. Damian gritted his teeth before taking his cane and swinging it at the man’s knee and turning around and knocking out the man that Marinette had punched. Being quick he turned around and swung his cane at the other man in the gut making him keel over and letting go of his gun, with a quick twist of his cane he took out the blade and held it against the man’s neck making him go completely still at the sight of a knife against his throat.

CRASH!

Damian smiled as he saw dark shadows descend from the ceiling. 

Batman, Nightwing, Red Hood, and Red Robin had arrived

* * *

It was quick, once they got there, they had already rounded up the robbers. Damian didn’t really pay attention because he was looking over to where Marinette was. Turning around he already saw Luka and Kagami helping the designer stand. He ran over to the angel, before raising an eyebrow seeing that she now had midnight blue hair, while a bit disheveled but it reached her shoulders now that it was down. He looked back at the man that Marinette had punched in the gut, and saw a brown wig by his side.

“Did you seriously throw your wig in his face,” he said making Marinette blush at the statement.

“It kind of just happened,” she muttered and winced as Kagami touched the wound that Marinette had gotten from when one of them clipped her face.

“In my opinion, your natural hair color is a lot prettier.” Marinette seemed to have gotten redder at the statement.

“So do you always carry a dagger in your cane,” Kagami asked making Damian raise an eyebrow

“This coming from a lady who has a sword on her,” he countered, she only frowned at his statement before looking back to Marinette staying silent at his answer.

“You’re pretty good with fighting, there wasn’t any hesitation in your movements, you’ve done this before.” Luka stated, it wasn’t a question.

“I could say the same for you, none of you hesitated when fighting back either.”

“We’re Parisian it’s second nature by now,” Kagami coldly stated before Marinette placed her hand on the girl’s shoulder in an effort of comfort. Damian didn’t understand the girl’s statement but before he could question it, the cops had stormed into the gala along with some paramedics to round up the criminals and to treat any injured civilians. 

“Thankfully nothing bad happened, considering the circumstances,” Marinette sighed in relief.

“Marinette you’re injured,” Luka stated.

“It’s nothing bad.”

“You are injured,” Kagami stated and grabbed her hand. “We’re going to the paramedics.” Before Marinette could argue, Kagami was already dragging her over to where one of the paramedics were.

“It’s nice that your brothers were able to get help,” Luka said setting Damian on edge, he turned to look at Damian, “And thank you for staying behind to look after Marinette.”

“It was nothing,” Damian said, “good job on following Marinette’s lead.”

“It was nothing,” Luke echoed Damian, “Marinette is an extraordinary woman, her song is beautiful to me.” Damian lifted an eyebrow at Luka’s statement, Luka gave a knowing glance back at Damian.

“Do you?” Damian looked at Marinette and back at Luka.

“Do you?” Luka retorted

“Hey demon spawn! You’re alive!” Jason’s voice echoed from the other end of the hall, Damian frowned at seeing his brothers waving at him from the other end of the room. 

“C’mon, let’s go see if they patched up Marinette,” Luka said diverting his attention from them.

“That would be preferable,” Daman said

* * *

“Thank you,” Marinette said to the paramedic who had placed a bandage on her face, luckily it wasn’t anything serious, just a bit of bruising. Kagami on the other hand was frowning at Marinette’s wound.

“It is not acceptable,” was all Kagami said making Marinette give a sad smile before patting her friend’s shoulder.

“It’s nothing serious, it’s fine.” she reasoned.

“I’m happy to hear that angel,” Marinette blushed as Damian walked up to her along with Luka.

“Marinette!” the group looked up to see Jagged Stone running over to them along with Damian’s family including his father.

“Hi Uncle Jagged,” Damian looked back at Marinette and then to Jagged Stone. He didn’t think they were that close.

“How’s my favorite designer. I know life is unpredictable, but robbing a charity gala is totally not rock n roll,” Jagged asked

“Nothing serious, Uncle Jagged, just a little bruise.” Marinette told him, “Those defense lessons with Clara and Penny really paid off.”

“You were totally rock n rolling when you were fighting off those guys. Penny’s not going to like that you got hurt,” Marinette gave a hesitant laugh at Jagged Stone’s statement.

“She’s your niece, Jagged Stone,” Bruce asked getting everyone’s attention.

“In all but blood, Bruce. This is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, she’s my favorite designer and totally knows how to rock out,” Marinette grew crimson at the Jagged’s statement making Damian smile a bit. He didn’t really like a lot of things, but seeing Marinette blushing to high heaven was something that he liked seeing.

“Uncle Jagged,” Marinette whined

“Marinette this is Bruce Wayne and his family,” he gestured to Damian’s brothers

“Wayne?” Marinette repeated and then looked over to Damian, “Oh, you’re Damian Wayne!”

“So you have heard of me?” Damian grinned at making Marinette blush

“Not much, just heard about the Wayne enterprises and the family, I guess it should have been more obvious to me.”

“Don’t be embarrassed angel,” Damian said making Bruce raise an eyebrow at his son. Jason and Dick on the other hand was snickering while Tim was smirking behind his phone.

“It’s a shame about the charity,” Marinette said

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll make sure that they’ll get the funding,” Bruce reassured her. 

“You sure you still want your class to come to Gotham,” Kagami asked, “It seems a bit dangerous, and with how your class is, they might get hurt. Actually that doesn’t sound too bad.”

“Kagami,” Marinette scolded 

“Your class is coming to Gotham?” Dick asked

“Not really, I’m still trying to organize it, we’re in the process of getting funds, so the class is working super hard for it.”

“You mean, you’re the only one working hard.”

“Kagami,” Marinette scolded making her friend stop.

“What Kagami means is that Marinette is the president of her class so she’s putting a lot of work in organizing so that the class could all work together to get funding,” Luka specified making Marinette smile. 

“That’s very responsible of you Marinette,” Bruce praised

“That’s what makes her my favorite, she knows the true meaning of how to rock n roll,” Jagged said before his phone rang, “It’s Penny, give me a sec.” they watched as Jagged held the phone to his ear and was then bombarded by a lady screaming on the other end. After about a minute of exchanging words, he ended the call. “Penny’s freaking out, she wants to make sure that we’re all okay. Sorry guys, I guess I have to cut this meeting short.” 

“It’s understandable considering the circumstances,” Bruce said

“I’m going to go back with my mother, I’ll see you later Marinette, Luka,” Kagami said before leaving, Marinette and Luka waved at her friend as they watched her reunite with her mother.

“Bye Damian,” Marinette waved as she was walking away with Jagged Stone and Luka. Damian waved back only for Jason to elbow him.

“What are you doing demon spawn! Hurry up and get your angel’s number before she disappears from your life,” Jason took out a piece of paper and a pen and handed it to Damian.

“What?” he said in confusion.

“Just ask Marinette for her phone number, if she gives it to you, it means she likes you” Bruce clarified before sending him off after Marinette.

* * *

“Angel!” Marinette looked behind her seeing Damian run after her. Jagged Stone and Luka both stopped when they saw the Wayne heir running down the hall towards them.

“Something wrong Damian,” she asked as he held a piece of paper and a pen for her.

“Phone number?” Marinette grinned as she took the pen and paper and pressing it against the wall for her to write her phone number on.

“I hope we can keep in touch, I really liked talking to you,” she said before handing the paper back to him.

“Me too, angel,” He said and waved her goodbye as she left the building to follow Jagged stone and Luka **.**

* * *

It was when Marinette was back at home in her room in Paris before she received a text from Damian. When she opened it, she gave out a large laugh.

Damian: You cannot tell me that these idiots are my brothers.

<10 sec video of Damian scowling at the camera with Jason Todd screaming Evanescence with Tim Drake being the DJ and Dick laughing in the background>

Marinette: Really? I think you fit right in. ^_^


End file.
